Vidrio
by althergebracht
Summary: [MiSaru] Con el vidrio no se juega, dicen.


_Felices 21 veranos hermosa flor de mi vida y de la vida del mono ; ; no sé qué hago y está horrible, pero es con amor ; ; MiSaru para el pueblo (?)_

_quería publicarlo en 20 pero me bloqueé y blah (?)_

_**K** es propiedad de **GoRA**_

* * *

_·_

_·_

_**Vidrio**_

_**vidrio. **(Del lat. vitrĕum, de vitrum)._

_**1.** m. Sólido duro, frágil y transparente o translúcido, sin estructura cristalina, obtenido por la fusión de arena silícea con potasa, que es moldeable a altas temperaturas._

_**2.** m. Cosa muy delicada y quebradiza._

_**3.** m. Persona de genio muy delicado y que fácilmente se desazona y enoja._

_·_

_·_

_Con el vidrio no se juega, dicen._

―O- oye… ¿e- estás bien?―. la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Yata estaba cargada de los más cancerígenos nervios, la mirada preocupada posada en la contraria, tan confundida y frustrada que sólo lograba que sus nervios aumentaran, con aquel cuerpo más alto bajo el suyo, apretando entre sus dedos el azul uniforme, de manera insegura en aquella callejuela del montón, la situación era… un tanto atípica a sus aleatorios encuentros por las groseras calles de Shizume.

― ¡Oye! ¡Di algo!―. No podía ocultar sus sentimientos por mucho que lo intentara, se trataba de Saruhiko con quien estaba tratando a fin de cuentas y eso era simplemente imposible.

Normalmente, el sólo hecho de que se encontraran era difícil, era como si inconscientemente se siguieran mutuamente pero casi nunca conectaran los extremos de los nodos, eran líneas paralelas, no perpendiculares. Claro, habían veces en que esa muda persecución -donde era mayormente el azul quien perseguía la pista del rojo incluso a conciencia- terminaba finalmente cerrando el heptágono.

_Chocaban_.

Donde sus bocas escupían insultos, sarcasmo, palabras hirientes y verdades desagradables… donde después de lastimarse con el verbo, terminaban molestándose de manera ridículamente caprichosa. Eran _niños_ envueltos en un desagradable juego de _adultos._

Eran los _mejores_ casos, sin embargo, también estaban las situaciones donde los límites eran un chiste, cuando uno de ellos los sobrepasaba.

― ¡No sé cómo carajos pude considerarte mi amigo! ¡Estúpido mono traidor de mierda!

Y se había pasado.

― ¡Nunca te pedí que lo fueras! ¡Así que es tu culpa el acercarte a mí en primer lugar! ¡Estaba mucho mejor sin conocerte! ¡tch!

Se habían pasado.

Luces azules y rojas comenzaron a danzar en aquel espacio contaminado de resentimiento, odio y dolor, _Yatagarasu_ y _Subaru_ chocando mutuamente bañados en sus respectivos colores y ellos moviéndose para evadir y dar cada golpe que terminaba simplemente en la misma secuencia predecible.

Se conocían –_jodidamente_- bien, _siete_ años juntos no son cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, cuando Fushimi gustaba de usar los cuchillos, el factor de predicción fallaba, siempre pasaba, siempre había pensado que los reflejos del más alto eran realmente inhumanos para poder lanzar de forma tan ridículamente certera esas cosas.

Pero.

― ¡Ha!― por primera vez, pudo leer ese movimiento del mismo modo que lo hacía con el sable, levantar la patineta en el segundo preciso para escudarse y _¡bam!_ el arma no dio contra su cuerpo, debía de confesar que ver la incredulidad en el rostro siempre prepotente del azul le había llenado de satisfacción el alma.

Aunque el sentimiento duró nada con lo que se plasmó ante sus otoñales bosquecillos a continuación.

El cuchillo había sido lanzado realmente rápido pero en lugar de clavarse en la patineta, había golpeado en el eje metálico de las ruedas, logrando que el arma rebotara dirigiéndose a su lugar de origen con la misma fuerza de desplazamiento y bastante alto.

Tan alto para que fuera como una bala a la impresionada cara del menor en fracciones de segundo y simplemente… _crash._

― ¡A la mierda!―. La maldición salió fuerte de aquella boca famosa por ser tan callada -o chasqueadora de lengua- con un rugido de la profundidad de su garganta, su mano fue al ojo en cuestión, sintiendo la zona horrorosamente húmeda, el cuchillo había golpeado sus lentes, directamente en el vidrio del ojo derecho, haciéndolo añicos.

La sangre no tardó en salir, pero no era producto de la daga sino de los fragmentos del cristal de los lentes y el desesperado intento de apartarlos, cortando el parpado y la mejilla como si fuera suave mantequilla.

_Subaru_ cayó, sus piernas lo hicieron retroceder y al momento de alzar el rostro con cólera, éste volvió a mutar a la sincera incredulidad al ver hacia Misaki, lo único que puedo notar de manera borrosa era como su enana figura se aproximaba.

Podía notar, podía _sentir_ lo preocupado que estaba.

Pero ese desborde de emoción incontrolable y sincera había terminado haciendo que el más pequeño chocara contra el más alto, logrando llevar a ambos a un duro encuentro contra el sucio suelo.

Y ésta era la situación actual, básicamente:

― ¿No vas a decir nada?―. Murmuró, comenzándose a irritar producto de la desesperación, no le gustaba esto, no le gustaba ver sangre en la cara de… de… ¡de ese estúpido hijo de puta! ¡Sí! ― ¡Saru!―. Insistió alzando cada vez más la voz a la par que sacudía las solapas de aquel uniforme.

Un _clic_ en su cabeza ante la sacudida parecía haber reiniciado su sistema, solo faltaba que saltara el aviso del antivirus.

―…Ya cállate, eres molesto…―. Se animó finalmente a hablar recuperando la calma en el tiempo en que Yata la perdía, el tener a ese enano encima, de un modo u otro, había logrado que dejará de tocarse descuidadamente el globo ocular con la mano y recuperara la compostura suficiente para asimilar todo lo que había pasado ―Tch, esto es increíble… ¿desde cuándo puedes prever mis cuchillos?―. Se quejó en un gruñido ácido sin quitar la mano de la zona totalmente pintada de rojo.

― ¡Tu ojo, idiota!―. Ignoró la pregunta del menor y sin dudar levantó una mano y sujetó aquella por la muñeca, sin animarse a separarla de la zona sangrante… n- no- no fuera que se le caiga el ojo ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad!? ―No puedo creer que no hayas podido esquivar tu propio estúpido cuchillo.

― ¿Acaso eres sordo? te dije que te calles, rayos…―. Torció el labio apretando los dientes y giró el rostro apenas, apartando la mirada -del ojo sano que ya no ocupaba lentes porque prácticamente, estos volaron - a un lado, esto era realmente estúpido, Misaki estaba sobre su cuerpo, aplastándole el estómago preocupado por su bienestar ¿qué él muy idiota tenía memoria de pez? están en clanes distintos, eran enemigos, no tenía razón para―

―Sigues igual…―. Murmuró el mayor deteniendo el vomito de pensamiento realistas que el menor tenía en la cabeza, captando su atención.

_No entendía._

―… ¿Igual?

Los ojos del rojo se centraron en el rostro del azul gravemente, con la boca dibujando una amarga línea horizontal, irremediablemente el concepto de _'frágil'_ vino a su mente como la primera vez que lo había visto, en el templo detrás de la escuela, con el rostro golpeado por los matones que querían robarle el dinero.

_El vidrio es frágil._

―Deja de murmurar tonterías…―. La voz seria pero irritada se dejó oír, frunciendo el ceño al entender finalmente cual era el punto –escondido- en esa oración –el lenguaje mudo de aquella cara se lo gritaba- mientras que por su propia cuenta, comenzó a apartar la ensangrentada mano de su rostro, pero los milímetros que avanzó se congelaron por el firme agarre del mayor en su muñeca.

―Suéltame Misaki, no quiero tu ayuda―. Tan frío, tan tosco.

_Pero también, el vidrio es fuerte._

―Ni creas eso mono, sé muy bien que no harás nada respecto a tu ojo hasta llegar con los idiotas azules―. Tan terco, tan sincero.

―…

_El vidrio es transparente._

Frunció el ceño totalmente en silencio, no discutiría contra la terquedad del _enano virgen_, sabía que era una pelea ridícula y ya no tenía ánimos para hacer algo que no fuera irse y atenderse los cortes correctamente.

―Tch, haz lo que quieras.

Misaki resopló por la nariz satisfecho al ver que cooperaría con él, así que el agarre en la muñeca cedió pero…

―Sólo no te muevas―. Murmuró apenas, con sus dedos aventurándose sin dejar de temblar a ir sobre aquella mano soldada a la zona, con el tacto sobre la enfermizamente pálida piel, sus dedos entrelazándose de forma sumamente torpe con los contrarios, lento y cuidadoso, fue alejando aquella mano atrapada en la suya, deslizándola por el pómulo de la mejilla hacía abajo, cinco caminos dibujados sobre ese lienzo blanco con tinta roja. Sonrió aliviado al descubrir aquel brillante azul aparecer agotado tras aquel desastre y…

No podía dejar de contemplarlo.

_El vidrio es cristalino._

La confusión se hizo presente nuevamente en el rostro de Fushimi ante ese –realmente inquietante- silencio por parte de Yata.

― ¿Misak-… ―. La última letra no salió, la mano que sostenía la suya lentamente fue deshaciendo la unión para, sorpresivamente, ir a parar a su mejilla, a sostenerla, con el pulgar pasando por los cortes de manera circular en una especie de primitivo intento de caricia cariñosa de mamá.

¡PFF!─ _¿Cariñosa?_ ¿Qué clase de adjetivo es ese? Cariñosa era decir poco la verdad…

El tacto de esa mano era como un somnífero –que, irónicamente, aumentó su ritmo cardíaco-, con su magia lo llevó a un trance que por nada del mundo esperaba que se cortara, le gustaba estar así…

Podía sentir la esencia de la _flor_ en el aire, era relajante… embriagante.

Y él no era el único colgado de aquellos invisibles hilos, Misaki también y era extraño, el verlo en ese estado era como si lo llamara a cercarse y hacer algo con aquellas heridas.

Tocarla, sanarlas, acariciarlas…

_Besarlas…_

Pero como todo trance…

_Yata Misaki, ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo!?_

_Puedes golpear el vidrio, se puede desquebrajar sin llegar a romperse, pero si golpeas lo suficientemente fuerte, se partirá en miles de pedazos._

― ¿¡Ah!?

La otra extremidad del mayor abandonó el pecho del menor y fue rápida hacía la gorrita negra que ocupaba, la sacó de un estirón y sin ningún tipo de cuidado –con aquella forma bruta de actuar que lo caracterizaba- se la colocó al azul en la cabeza, aplastando de manera ridícula su cabello, logrando que unos cuantos mechones negros salieran tontamente por los costados, jaló la gorra lo suficiente para tapar el ojo herido con ésta improvisando un parche, debería servir ¿no?

― ¡Ú- úsala hasta que llegues al cuartel!―. Le hubiese gustado mucho que su voz sonara firme o ruda y no tan nerviosa, agradecía la ceguera del chico bajo su cuerpo, porque el sonrojo producto del bochorno en sus mejillas iluminaban mejor que cualquier_ faro._

Y claro,_ los_ _faros son siempre los guías de los marineros._

―Heh~ ―. La risa que afloró acompañada con aquella sonrisa difícil de describir descolocaron por completo al chico de Homra ¡¿Se dio cuenta!? ¿¡El desgraciado se dio cuenta!?

― ¡N-no te rías! ¡Estúpido!―. Se lanzó sobre el azul olvidando que este estaba herido –básicamente, lo cuidadoso se fue a la mierda-, acercando su rostro al contrario de manera abochornada sin dejar de ser amenazante a la par que estiraba la gorrita más y más hacia abajo, ocultando ambos ojos y parte del puente de la nariz.

Después simplemente un _eterno segundo de silencio_ cayó…

―…―. Con los sentidos más agudos, el aroma en el aire, el golpeteo tonto de la nariz ajena contra la suya, aliento mezclándose mutuamente y aquella boca escupiéndole palabras que no le interesaban contra los labios en caricias inconscientes.

Sólo quería que se callara, porque era peligroso que siguiera así.

_El vidrio es peligroso._

Como también lo eran los labios que de un momento a otro, lo mandaron a callar con su fugaz tacto, tan breve, como aquel que prueba algo nuevo por primera vez con el miedo a que no fuera lo esperado calando hondo.

Quieto había quedado por la sorpresa que Fushimi le había dado, así como quieto había quedado este cuando el movimiento sumamente torpe de los nexos se fue armonizando, cuando las manos del mayor fueron nuevamente a sus mejillas y tomara la iniciativa para ir un diminuto paso más allá.

_El vidrio es peligroso y más cuando son dos pedazos bien filosos los que chocan._

Ninguno recordaba a estas alturas cómo comenzó esto –o todo a decir verdad- pero, lo que si sabían era que debía parar en algún momento… momento que ninguno estaba dispuesto a dictaminar.

Así que fuera la naturaleza quien fuera juez, porque el aire es importante.

Yata se separó de esos labios de café apoyando su frente contra la contraria oculta bajo la gorra, tch, seguro el muy estúpido estaba tan rojo como él, con las mejillas a reventar de _Pantone #cc0c00_

No era justo, quería… _necesitaba_ ver eso para no sentirse tan… _así._

_Para no sentirse solo así._

―Me- mejor quédate con ella…―. Porque definitivamente no creía tener cara para volver a verle por un largo tiempo después de esto.

―Tch… ―. Y aquel molesto sonido tan típico hizo eco en su cabeza ―No quiero tu estúpida gorra…―. Murmuró incorporándose, llevando al mayor consigo, haciendo que quede sentado prácticamente sobre su cadera, ladeó la cabeza y la bajó un poco sin despegar el contacto entre sus frentes y aquel agradable rose entre sus narices ―…te la devolveré cuando te vea―. Apenas había hablado, bajó un poco más, ocultando el rostro finalmente en el arco del cuello y el hombro ajeno.

Tres, dos, uno…

―Sa-saru… ¿Estas avergonzado?

―Cállate.

― ¡T-tú no me callas nada! ¡v-vete a la mierda!―. Su vergüenza no podía ser aun más mayor con eso.

_¿Sabes qué otra cosa hace bonito al vidrio? Que cuando lo empañas, puedes dibujar en él con la magia de tu aliento y de tus dedos._

_Y es divertido, porque desde esa vez, cada vez que los vidrios se rompían, cortaban, herían, pese a ser pedazos eran perfectos para dibujar en ellos, volver a unirlos, aun con sus grietas._

_El vidrio se amolda gracias al calor ¿no?_

* * *

_En serio, no sé qué hago ; ; gracias por leer..._

_'Por cada review que dejas, Yatita te da una porción de su pastel de cumpleaños' (?)_


End file.
